


First Encounters

by SirPanda



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haruka’s visits to the new coffee shop finally pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

In all truth, he hates coffee.  
  


He hates the bitter taste, the bitter after taste, and the lack of flavor it possessed. Yet even so, here he sits, awkwardly inside a small booth pushed off to the side within a new coffee shop by the strange name of ‘Orcappuccino’, sipping a Luke-warm hot chocolate cautiously, trying to blend in as best he can. But there this is, actually, a particularly difficult hurdle to leap over, seeing as he is the only male within the café. Not to mention he is alone and is pretty sure he gives off the impeccable aura of a creeper to view the sights of the many school girls (the only demographic of the shop) occupying the tables.  
  


‘Jokes on them, I don’t even care about looking at women,’ Haruka thinks slyly, placing the mug back onto the polished oak-wood table with a soft clink. He folds his hands and rests them on his lap a moment before realizing this isn’t exactly a comfortable position. He fixates them now so he has his head propped up, whilst using his free hand to subconsciously twirl a piece of napkin betwixt his fingers.  
  


It is no secret that he is immensely bored.  
In fact, this is his usual demeanor when he is a customer here, because there really isn’t much to do aside from drinking a piping hot mug of ‘something’ and people watching. For Haruka, it is most certainly the latter.  
  


Why else would he even bother to consider coming to such a place aside from the fact that it is much more convenient than going out of his way to buy distasteful, instant coffee packets in a store? Truthfully, he does that every other day, but it is days like these, where it is ‘his’ shift that he comes, takes a seat, and observes.  
  


For sometime though, today particularly, it is taking that familiar employee too long to arrive, instead a navy-haired, glasses wearing one taking his place for the mean time.  
  


A somewhat ominous aura begins to shroud his being, encasing him until some people sitting around him take notice, some kind souls even asking him if he is all right. This lessens his irritance considerably (how can he be cruel to high school girls?) yet it does not completely diminish it.  
  


'That green-eyed, optimistic person should be here already… Ugh well I guess he isn't coming in today…' Haruka concludes, rising up out of the booth, and leaves a generous tip on the table as he strolls out of the double doors that are ajar. A gentle breeze greets him, one that carries the wafting scent of street food being cooked down the block. It causes a rumble in his stomach so he decides 'why the hell not?'  
  


It takes him no longer than ten minutes to reach the source if he decadent scent: grilled mackerel served with various sides and toppings. Hs mouth waters. He pats his pockets for his wallet but soon finds that it is in none of them, and that he probably left it back at the small cafe. Though, knowing this he doesn’t bother going back. Chances are so,some has already taken the valuables and tossed the leather wallet somewhere unknown to him.  
  


Now with a new sense of dejection, Haruka tucks his hands inside his jacket pockets and whirls around, back towards the directness of his home. He doesn’t want to return, but he has to, because then he wouldn’t be able to survive a day out here, not without a form of currency. Hs stomach growls again, and his produces drool, enough to fill up a pool, at the thought of that delicious grilled mackerel and then the disappointment of not being able to see that kind, green-eyed man again…boy, did this put him down.  
  


Regret flows through Haruka’s mind, many ‘what if’ scenarios playing out and because of this he becomes glazed over with deep, deep thought, and doesn’t see a person jogging dead on in front of him.  
  


Their bodies slam into one another, Haruka landing on the ground with an ‘oomph’ whilst the stranger immediately hoists him up off the floor.  
  


"I’m sorry, are you all right? I didn’t mean to run into you like this but, you see, I’m looking for the owner of this wallet…"  
  


Haruka has just been dusting himself off at this point but, curiosity being the sly thing it is, he glances up at the final statement.  
  


"Ah, it’s…you…" He manages to say, albeit a  bit unabashed.  
  


It’s that man, the one with the green eyes, it’s him in all his radiance…  
  


"Oh you know me, actually…aren’t you a regular at our little cafe over there?" He smiles, as he tilts his head, eyes crinkling as recognition flickers in them.  
  


"Yeah, I just really like the coffee there," he lies, making straight eye contact even though his heart is hammering so badly within his chest.  
  


"But isn’t the only thing you ever order hot chocolate?"  The man points out with a chuckle.  
  


"I guess I don’t like coffee then," Haruka scoffs, turning his head away in discreet embarrassment.  
  


"Oh, I’m sorry, but by any chance are you ‘Nanase Haruka’?" He questions, presenting the burgundy wallet to him.  
  


Haru’s face feels like it flushes as he snatches the wallet from him and nods his head once. He is still averting his gaze.  
  


"Are you sick now, what’s wrong?"  
  


A hand is pressing to his forehead, then a pair of lips…so swee and ring the gesture is…Haruka doesn’t want it to stop.  
  


"Aha, sorry! I think I made you uncomfortable but uhm, why don’t you come back to the shop? My shift just started but i think I can take a break soon," he says while removing his hand from Haru, much to the latter’s disappointment.  
  


"Huh? But…why?"  
  


He is confused.  
  


"You see…I’ve noticed you noticing me and, well, I’d really like to get to know you more."  
  


"…Is that so?" He breathes out, trying to stay calm as reality wedges into his brain like an unwanted tumor.  
  


"Mhm, so it would be really nice if you could join me back at the shop," the man murmurs and gestures Haruka to follow him.  
  


The latter does so undeniably.  
  


"Also, do you come specifically to the shop just to see me?" He asks nonchalantly, again making eye contact with Haru.  
  


The cat has probably been out of the bag for quite sometime now so…  
  


Haru gives a curt nod, the man breaks into all smiles once more. His heart doesn’t fail to reach allegro tempo.  
  


"That makes sense, since you hate coffee, right?"  
  


"Yeah…what’s your name?" Haruka asks, trying to make eye contact but ultimately fails and takes to staring at the guy’s cheeks.  
  


"Ah, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is ‘Makoto Tachibana’, it’s so very nice to (formally) meet you!" He grins. Good lord, how he is going to survive this..he doesn’t know.  
  


This entire time Haru was under the impression that their relationship could never go beyond that of customer and employee yet here it is, him becoming exposed so easily because he was not more careful in hiding his fallible stares. But that doesn’t mean he is unhappy with being caught.

 

"Makoto…" He rolls the name off his tongue, tasting  it-no-savoring it, whilst gazing up at the brunet, admiring his attractive features, especially how kind and caring the resting position of his face is. 

Honestly, though, he isn’t too sure if this is even a good idea, nor if anything will actually sprout from this, but hey, maybe, if anything, he’ll end up taking a liking to the taste of coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's been awhile hasn't it? hm, well here's my first free! fic that i hope you enjoy ahah


End file.
